Found
by FairlyGrimm
Summary: They may have been foretold. But they were never expected.
1. Strangers

**A/N: **_Well here is my first oneshot in my new series of oneshots whicth will, eventually turn into a series based on The Next Great Prophecy when I am done.- Fairly_**Grimm**

* * *

**The Finding Files**

_"Sometimes the one thing you are looking for is the one thing you can't see." _

||_Fairly_**Grimm||**

I don't know how it happened exactly. One minute I'm sitting in class trying to describe the Triangle Sum Theorem and the next a giant hole appears in the wall sparying glass everywhere and dodging blows from a Lion as big as Altima. I think my entire class was more shell shocked than freighted at this sudden chaos.

Seeing as the entire time I was jumping, tucking or rolling out of the way of this beast they just sat there quietly, gaping contiually at it. So I quickly came to the conclusion the would no help at all. The strangest thing about the lion, aside from it's size of course, was that it was only coming after me.

So as I jumped between the Large black lab tables of Mr. Vans Math class, who was by the way also gawking at the monster and by doing so he didn't notice that he was pouring the coffee from the mug in his hand everywhere but his mouth, thinking to myself that there was no way this could be happening. The lion took another lunge for me, but I jumped just in time.

The lion went straight through the wall and a thick cloud of dust envloped the classroom and hallways as the lion took it down with the lockers and all, while creating a rather large dent in the lockers across the hall after crashing into them.

I took this opportunity to run through the new hole the creature and ran for the exit only a few feet from Mr. Vans door.

Foutnanetly for me though the second touched the door was the same second that literally out of no where the lions paw materialized knocking me to the ground. Finally the dust from the wall had settled and my entire class was staring unbelievingly threw the glass wall at me. The Lion let out and eardrum shattering roar knocking out the entire row of lights above the him. The pressure of the Lion should have been killing me, I realized though it only felt like a minor discomfort against my chest. The lion was still roaring wildly on top of me taking down the roof of the school with nothing but his roar. A large iron fell only inches from my head and idea formed in my head. But before I could even move my hand towards it the lion looked back down at me traces of the darkening sky visible from the huge hole in the roof above us his gleaming teeth shining.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came. The pressure was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes just in time to see the lion melt away leaving it's coat behind along with a single brown and gold arrow were the beast mouth have been. I slowly turned for the arrows owner and saw him standing in the hallway. He started towards me and I took in his features.

Short shaggy brown hair, Up-turned eyes brows above his dark brown eyes that seemed to be sparkling with mischief. He was wearing a dirty-orange t-shirt that read Camp half blood with a dozen arrows and a bow slung across his back, he had on some dirty blue jeans in serious need of washing and a pair of hunting boots.

He stopped for amoment int front of the lions pelt and then picked it up then pulling a small bag out of his front pocket he folded the pelt as small he possibly could so now it was only the sixe of a mircowave and attempted to put it the bag that wasnt ang bigger than a wallet.

I wanted to laugh at him for even thinking that somthing that big would go in that... The boy had given the pelt one good puh and it had went in the bag. A gawked at him in amazment then quickly composed my self when he started to turn.

When he had turned completely a warm a innocent smile came his face when he walked over to me.

"So" He said his tone casaul, smiling innocent while first looking down at me then up through the giant hole in the ceiling to the sky, "Bad weather were having, huh?"

I just stared unbelievingly up at him. I couldn't believe any of this was even happening my brain was still trying to catch up to what id saw the past couple of minutes.

His smile didn't falter though and he started to laugh as he put out his hand to help me up.

I took it and even when I stood my entire 5'9 he was still a good for inches taller. We stared at another for a second and then I realized how close we were standing and that I was still holding his hand.

I sprung away from letting go of his hand I could've sworn I seen hurt flash across his face but only for a second before his face became serious.

"Do you know what that thing was" he asked seriously moving his head over in the direction

"I-" I never got to finish my sentence.

The screaming started the students in my class barreled out of the class with Mr. Vans right behind them only stopping for a moment to pull the fire alarm.

Every class in the hall started to file out of there classroom but as soon as the saw the fur on the floor they all started to scream and started to run for a exit. The boy grabbed my wrist and ran back for Mr. Vans class and ran through the humongous hole the lion had first appeared from. He dragged my into the knee high grass that was swaying dangerously with the fierce wind and the churning pitch black storm clouds.

He quickly looked up to the sky and let out a loud whistle above the wind. Just when I was going to question his sanity a black horse flew out of no where. Yes I said flew. Not a foot in front of us he landed his large black wings settling at his sides and he turned his head slightly his intelligent eyes landed on the boy as he neighed loudly.

"This is no time for chit-chat Blackjack, we have to go!" he screamed at the horse above the wind, and this time I did stare at him like he was crazy, because I was almost sure he was.

He ignored my gaze and still holding my wrist he jumped on the horse and tried to pull me on to but I broke free of his grip.

"No!" I yelled looking at his now bewildered expression, as if questioning what I wouldn't get with him, a complete stranger , on to the mythological horses back.

"What do you mean no!" He yelled back at me his face full of exasperation his eyebrow scrunched together his eyes wild the wind whipping even harder smacking his hair against his face.

"I Mean!" I yelled as hard as could so he could here me over the wind my dark brown hair flaring wildly in the wind, "I don't even know you!"

He looked down at me his eyes wide his jaw dropped slightly.

"My name's Jacob!" He yelled above the now screaming wind rolling his eyes slightly then his eye went soft "Now would you please get on the mythological horse, It's a loner!" He finished loudly a ghost of a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

My life flashed before my eyes as the loudest crack of thunder id ever heard rolled across the earth shaking the ground.

My Mom's blonde hair shining in the sun light. Her Bright smile. Her glistening bright blue eyes. Her eyes every time she looks at me. The Slight happiness and the smallest hint of fear clouding her beautiful eyes.

Jacob reached his hand out toward me his eyes now pleading, Blackjack was neighing loudly sounding like a strangled cry over the fierce wind.

I connected my eyes with Jacobs and took his hand. He quickly yet gently pulled me on to the horse.

"Let's Get out of here Blackjack!" He yelled frantically after taking a backwards glance.

The force of the wind almost pushed me off impedingly as Blackjack took off into the sky but I quickly wrapped my arms around Jacob and buried my face in his back. I could feel the smallest of vibrations from his chest and I wanted to smack him for laughing at something like this but when they stopped abruptly I couldn't help but to look up at him.

Jacob's arms were placed firmly around the horses neck and his eyes seem wide as plates with fear as he stared over his shoulder. I turned my head slowly to see golden twin tornado's swirling fiercely behind us.

The wind was loud now I could barely here my self think but somehow I could here Jacob's voice crack as he whispered "Oh My Gods…"

We had to be going at the very least eighty miles per hour by the look of the blurred ground, so how is it possible for these things to be about a quarter mile away and gaining.

Not to mention the rich metallic

I leaned as close as possibly to Jacob's ear as possible not taking my wide eyes off of the racing columns of death for a moment.

"What are those things?" I whispered frantically hoping he could hear me.

He looked down at me for a second then to the golden tornados and back to me realization flashing in his eyes.

"Trouble" he replied turning back to Blackjack with a new determination in his eyes.

"We really got to get out of here! Any Idea's!" Jacob yelled loudly near the horses ears.

The horse neighed, and if I didn't know better I would have said the horse sounded almost sarcastic.

"That really helps Blackja- I've got and idea!" he screamed a bright smile taking up his face and the mischievous gleam in his eyes returning as he keep one arm around the horse and the small bag containing the lion's pelt out of his pocket.

"How fast can you get to the ocean?!" He screamed at Black causing the horse to go nearly ballistic neighing and snorting loudly.

"Well it was you idea!" Jacob yelled accusingly then throwing a backward glance at the twin tornado's that were still getting closer " If we give him the offering he's bound to do it, that and seeing how he _is _on OUR side!"

I looked at Jacob than back to the horse for a minute while the horse seemed to be thinking it over… Did I just seriously say that?

Jacob finally noticed my glances and laughed slightly causing me to meet my dark blue eyes with his brown ones.

"I'm not Mad, you see it's kind of a temporary gift from Poseidon." He stated calmly before looking back to the horse.

Gift from Poseidon? The Greek god of the sea. Well I don't exactly have room to be hypocritical right now so I might as well give him the benefit of the doubt. I was attacked by a giant lion, I am riding a winged horse and we are being chased by to golden tornado at nearly two hundred mile per hour. So why can't he be able to talk telepathically with the horse because of a gift from a god?

Yes, I was almost certain I was crazy now.

The horse finally gave what sounded like a defeated whiney and stared even faster causing me to squeeze Jacob tighter.

"Ow! Gods lighten up please that kind of hurts!" Jacob yelled loudly running his word together so it took me a minute to process what he said, then I lighted my grip around his waist. He took a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry.." I whispered kind of confused as to why that would hurt him as much as it did.

Jacob looked down at me over his shoulder a small smile on his face.

"It's ok," he told reassured before he turned back to Blackjack, " How far?" He asked the horse.

It neighed shortly and Jacob looked past him, and I followed his lead. We were coming up quickly on what looked like Virginia beach.

Blackjack then repositioned himself and flew as fast as he possibly could toward the dark blue sea.

We were going to fast we if he kept it up we crash right into the….

My Eyes grew wide but before I could get a word out Jacob had thrown the bag into sea and yelled "FOR

POSIDEN!" at the top of his lungs before we plunged into the ocean.

I couldn't breathe. I was going to die. I was going to…

"Hey it's ok you can breathe, your safe." a voice said from beside me. I took a deep intake of breath before I could stop my self at the sound of Jacob's voice and waited for the pain, the choking, dying…

But then I realized I had just breathed, but I could feel the cold water surrounding me I opened my eyes slowly and my eyes slowly adjusted to the dark water around me and I reluctantly I took a few deep breaths.

Then I could see, I looked up and saw Jacob and realized I was laying in his arms, with Blackjack. Under water.

"How is this even possible?" I whispered afraid to talk scared that I might still drown. I felt almost lifeless, I couldn't feel a thing, I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Jacob's eyes were soft, warm and very concerned as they looked me over.

"Shh," he said softly brushing a strand of hair that had floated in front of my eyes, "Just go to sleep, we'll be at camp soon, then I'll tell you anything you want to know. Okay?"

I nodded slightly feeling safe in his arms, I'd just meet this boy but he made me feel safe. I trusted him. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Megan…" I whispered wistfully starting to close my eyes, I saw a look of confusion cross his face " My name's Megan _now_ where not _complete_ strangers."

The last thing I saw before I lost conciseness was Jacob's warm smile.

* * *

_If you were wondering about the golden tornado's they were the Calias and Zetes son of Boreas the North wind. They are the fabled twins in greek mythology born normal like there mother but upoon reaching adulthood grew golden wings. They were killed by Hercules after they convinced The Argonauts to leave while he looked for his lover, Hylas._


	2. Diffrent

**A/N:**_ I hope that this doesnt come off cliche I trying very hard to put alot of variety and detail into these one shots. I would greatly apperciate your opinions. -Fairly_**Grimm**

* * *

**The Finding File****s**

"Be happy. It's one way of being wise."

_||Fairly_**Grimm||**

The heavy thud of my Nike Hunting boots as I ran down Broadway keep perfect triple time with my racing heart. The passing New Yorkers didn't even blink as I ran past them. To them this was just another face in a city of surprises. Compared to, I don't know, the monster with like seven heads that should be turning on to this street right about…

Loud screams broke out from behind me and the thick crowd of people around me dispersed every man woman and child running in all different directions. Save for me. Rae Heart, running straight down the street toward the Broadway-Wall intersection. I had no idea were I was going but something told me that somewhere was better than anywhere near that thing right know. The monsters heads bellowed out from behind me. A thunderous eruption exploded not two feet from where I was standing as one of it's heads tried to lunge for me sending a powerful tremor trough Broadway and Wall Street. Before I could catch my self I tumbled off the side walk and into the street right at the intersection of Broadway and Wall, falling heavily on my back.

I waited for a car, truck, something to run me over. It was rush hour on Wall street, it would miracle if I managed to make it out with a few broken bones. No cars came, no pain started I silently questioned if I were already dead. If I'd been hit the second I tripped. A quick painless death. Not exactly what id wanted, I always thought when I died it would be for something. That the pain would give me some what a satisfaction at the risk I took. There was peace in death. Silence.

Then in second if felt my self flying through air after being forcefully thrown by a large mass, and I knew that I wasn't that lucky.

But, I knew it was coming soon the force the thing had thrown me was to strong I would probably splatter upon impact. Even in my last moment I cursed my, every word in the book for putting up no fight. I hadn't even tried and suddenly I was completely disgusted with myself. I wanted a second chance so I could find a way to crush that stupid Monster out of existence. I knew wouldn't get it though.

But then just as my the brink at the height right when I was beginning to fall down and splatter myself all over Wall street, I stopped falling.

I'd landed almost gently on the back of what felt like a horse. I opened my eyes quickly to find myself on the back of a white flying horse with no wings along with a strange blonde boy in black. I felt a slight need to pass out after the near death experience I could still hear the creatures bellowing as we flew away from Wall street. We landing gracefully on the top of the Bank of America building.

He hopped of the white horse and walked over to the edge of the building not giving me a glance. I stared at this guy's back disbelievingly, he had flown in and saved her on his white horse, it defiantly qualified as one of the worst fairytale clichés she had ever seen.

I jumped off the horse and stood behind the guy and then forcefully turned him around to see a full out smirk on his face.

I looked him over quickly he was wearing black cargo pants with a charcoal Yankees jacket. His dirty blond hair was on the long side and his black bangs partially covered his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked him disbelievingly fighting back the temptation to knock him jaw.

"I think I'm they guy who just saved your life, but if I'm wrong please don't be afraid to correct me" He replied immediately a cocky smirk on his face as his stormy grey eyes just begged me to say different.

I just stared back at him my dark brown eyes narrowed, for the first couple of seconds id thought he had been kind of cute, but then he'd opened his mouth and made it clear that he thought so to.

If there was one thing I hated it was a cocky, narcissistic guy and he was clearly one of the worst.

"Speechless?" He asked innocently the grin not leaving his face for one moment as he scrutinized me cockily.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer, as I slapped him forcefully across the face his head turning from impact.

"Ohh, Burn she got you good boss!" A voice taunted from behind me, followed by a fit of laughter that sounded more like whinnying then laughter.

I turned around before the boy composed himself and actually realized what had just happened I turned on my heels and gawked at the horse who was now stomping his feet with laughter ignoring me completely.

"Yeah, Nice way to break it to her, Xanthus." The boy muttered gruffly trying to sound sarcastic stepping beside me his hand rubbing his bright red cheek. It took the horse a minute to calm down and get what he was saying.

"Oh, my bad" the horse neighed somewhat awkwardly looking down at his hooves shifting uncomfortably.

"Tell him it's ok, he's a little self-conscience." The boy whispered lowly leaning close to my ear. I turned my head half way because of his closeness so he could se the scowl on my face.

"I am not going to tell the horse anything, it's a horse." I droned back still staring unbelievingly at the horse who let out a sad whiny upon me saying so.

"Great, he heard you!" the boy groaned loudly then sent me a glare before walking to the horses side the cocky grin long gone from his face.

"Hey, you ok there buddy?" The boy spoke, softly gently rubbing the horses mane as he looked into it's

intelligent eye's.

"Yeah, whatever boss but, if you wouldn't mind can we leave the mean girl here? she kind of scares me." the horse, Xanthus replied softly lowering his voice to a whisper, that I could still hear very clearly, as he added the last part.

The Blonde boy looked over at me his eyes narrowed slightly a satisfied smirk on his lips. Oh come on he had to be kidding, he wouldn't leave me up here. Would he?

"That's alright with me, don't know why we even saved her," he said jumping skillfully on the horses back not breaking eye contact with me. " Well just tell Chiron we were to late, he'll get over it ."

"Annabeth would never believe you , boss." the horse said thoughtfully then he looked over at me then back to the boy again, "And if I had to guess, I'd say you don't want to make an enemy out of Ares."

The boy broke out into hysterical laughter, but then stopped suddenly like he were actually thinking over the possibility.

I had no clue what the horse, I mean Xanthus was talking about. Then it just dawned on me that I had just insisted on calling the talking horse by it's actual name and felt the urge to laugh, but another part of my convinced me to bit my tongue in fear of upsetting him even more.

"I guess your right." the boy groaned looking at me like a bag a trash that should have been taken out weeks ago, "Even if it's not Ares I wouldn't want to take the risk."

He jumped off Xanthus and made his way over to me a didn't stop until he was three inches from my face. I could feel his warm breath against my face and his expression completely.

"Was that the first time something like this has happened," he spoke quietly his face softening remarkably, "The Monster I mean."

I shook my head slowly thinking over all of the little things in my life that had seemed…odd.

"There's a place you can go, Camp Half-Blood, They teach you how to fight them" he said still not taking his startling grey eyes from mine, a strange feeling stirring deep inside me as a small, modest smile played on his lips. "I get the feeling you don't like running all that much?"

I out right laughed, and I couldn't help but grin at that. The looming feeling guilt took over me when I realized how wrong I'd been about him. Sure he was arrogant, but he had a softer side, and the balance was…nice.

"Ill take that as a no," He laughed silently, his smile growing wider after looking brightly at my smiling face and held out a hand to me, " So come with me, Rae?"

My eyes grew a little wider as he said my name. I had never told him my name. I thought about my home, the small orphanage on 5th avenue across from Bryant park. He knew, I could just tell, he hadn't treated me any different like most kids our age.

"I will…" I trailed off silently asking him to fill in my obvious.

"Taylor," he snorted at my pathetic attempt at humor, I took his hand and we mounted Xanthus.

I then topped off the weirdest day my life as the sun started to set, as cliché came to life as we rode in the sunset.

* * *

_If you are confused about Xanthus, he was the horse of Achilles given the gift of speech from Hera so he could tell Achilles his fate. Altough his mother Thetis had already told him._


End file.
